It's Perfect
by twinkle.sprinkle
Summary: Lily is going to tell James something important but she doesn't know how to say it. What will he say, think, or do? oneshot


It's Perfect

Lily Potter sat on the couch in the living room of her home in Godric's Hollow. She rocked back and forth thinking of ways she could say everything she wanted to say. She had only known for a few days and everything was still new to her. 'Suck it up Lily,' she thought, 'you're a Gryffindor for goodness sakes!'

Even though she knew this was true Lily was scared, VERY scared. As these thoughts raced through her mind she could still hear her husband, James', distinct voice from last week.

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ Lily and James sat at the kitchen table while James wrote Auror reports and Lily read the Daily Prophet. "Oh, did I tell you that Alice is pregnant? She was overjoyed when she told me." Lily said not looking up from the article she was reading about unprovoked dementor attacks in muggle London. "Longbottom?" James asked looking at his wife. "The one and only." Lily replied smiling at him. "That's stupid." James mumbled. "What is?" Lily asked confused. "Having a baby in the middle of this stupid war. Anything could happen. What were they thinking?" James replied. _

_ "I don't think that they meant to. You know how Alice is." Lily said still smiling. "Yeah. She doesn't think before she does things." James replied. Lily's smile automatically faded. James reached out took a hold of Lily's hand. "At least it's not you. I don't know how we would survive if it were you. It would be so hard." James said. "Yeah." Lily agreed although she didn't feel the same way._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

'What will he say' Lily thought, 'Will he be disappointed in me for letting this happen? Will he be angry? Will he yell or hit me? Calm down Lily this is James were talking about. He would never hurt you. Would he?' Lily could already imagine James' yelling at her. _'What? How could this happen? More importantly how could you LET this happen?'_

She also imagined him demanding that she give the baby up for adoption or worse have an abortion. 'He wouldn't do something that rash.' She kept telling herself. 'None of that is like James at all. Surely he wouldn't do that.'

As that last thought left her head James walked through the front door. Lily suddenly hugged her knees tighter to her petite body. Her heartbeat also sped up and made her breathe a lot heavier than needed.

"Hello love." James grinned at her at he walked toward the couch. He kissed her forehead swiftly and sat down next to her. "How was your day?" he asked. "Fine." Lily replied so fast it felt like only air had left her mouth. "Are you alright love?" James asked concernedly. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little sick is all." Lily replied slower this time. "Oh," James said, "Here."

With that he let Lily lay her head in his lap as he conjured a blanket and laid it on her fragile body. "James?" Lily whispered timidly. "Yes love?" James whispered back. "I'm scared." Lily said. James smiled down at his wife who was looking straight ahead without moving whatsoever. "Don't be scared love, he's only Voldemort, and I'm here to protect you from him. I promise we will both come out alive." Lily bit her lip subconsciously. "All of us?" She asked, her eyes looking up from her position. James pondered over this for a few moments deciding over what Lily meant by this. "Yes, our friends too." He replied at last. "What about our family?" Lily asked this time breathing really slow and looking ahead again.

James rested his hand on Lily's leg. "Our families are dead love. What do you…?" Before James could finish his question Lily took James' hand off of her leg and slowly moved it to her stomach. She left her hand on top of his waiting for his reaction.

"Lily?" James asked slowly. "Please." Lily whispered, on the verge of tears. Her eyes were still locked in front of her for dear life. "Lily are you…?" James started again only to be interrupted by Lily's louder plea of, "Please." One tear streamed down her face. James wiped it away with one movement with his thumb. "Lily are you pregnant?" James asked although he knew the answer. "Please don't be angry with me." Lily sobbed while she sat up and cried into James shoulder. "Oh love please don't cry." James pleaded while rubbing Lily's back comfortingly. "Why would I be angry?" James asked her.

"You told me that Frank and Alice were stupid for having a baby in the middle of the war." Lily cried even harder. "Oh Lily." James said and hugged her to him. Lily looked up from James' shoulder with many tears running down her face. "You're going to make me get an abortion now, aren't you?" James was shocked. He literally didn't know what to say. "Of course not Lily. Why would you think that?" He hugged her tighter. "I don't know. I just thought that you wouldn't be happy and that you'd make me get an abortion because you don't want all of the trouble weighing you down." Lily replied.

"Lily, I'm not angry at all. I'm actually overjoyed. I can't believe it! It's our baby Lily! It's all ours. I will protect you both. I won't let either of you get killed. I promise." James vowed. "Really?" Lily asked, looking at James' face. "Absolutely." James told her tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Silence filled the room as the couple sat there and held each other. After a few minutes James spoke up. "So what do you want to name him or her?" he asked still holding his wife in his arms. "I don't know yet. I was thinking Brooklynn or Emily for a girl but I haven't thought of anything for a boy. What do you think?" she asked him.

James took a moment to ponder over this. After a few minutes of hard thinking he decided. "What about Harry?" he asked. Lily smiled brightly. "I love it! Harry James Potter. It's perfect. Lily looked down and put her hand on her stomach. "I love both of you." She whispered. James then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

And the rest you ask? Well you probably know…


End file.
